You Make Me Wanna Die
by Vous Etes Belle
Summary: It's the summer before graduation and Cook meets a mysterious girl with pink hair. Only problem? She's JJ's cousin and doesn't want anything to do with him. Or does she?
1. Lullaby

Yo, I don't own Skins. The character, Reckless, is indeed Taylor Momsen from The Pretty Reckless, so ya know, I don't own her either.

Fandom: Skins; Gen. 2

Pairing: CookxOC

Summary: It's the summer before graduation and Cook meets a mysterious girl with pink hair. Only problem? She's JJ's cousin and doesn't want anything to do with him. Or does she?

"_I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone and if you can't tell. And you scare yourself 'cause I can't get you on the telephone. So just close your eyes. Honey, here comes a lullaby.."_

"JJ, ol' mate," he exclaimed to his curly haired friend.

"Hello, Cook. Freddie's almost here," he stuttered out.

"Good, good. Then we can get this party started," he said, sitting down in a rusted chair and lighting a spliff. These were the days that Cook enjoyed; the sun shining, birds singing, and being with his mates.

"JJ, where are the towels in your fucking house?" A voice asked from inside the house. Before JJ could answer, the owner of the voice stepped out onto the patio. Her hair was a vibrant pink, which was a contrast from her ivory skin. Her blue eyes burned with anger as she stared at JJ. That's when Cook noticed what she was wearing; a light blue bra with matching panties. _What the hell? _he thought as he averted his eyes from her.

"W-why are you n-naked?" JJ asked.

"Um, I'm not. I got undergarments on. Where are the fucking towels?" she said through clenched teeth.

"In the closet by the bathroom," JJ said and then looked at Cook. The girl followed his gaze, smirked and walked back in the house.

"Who the fuck was that?" Cook asked once she was out of earshot.

"My cousin, Maggie."

"Shit.." Was all that Cook could say about the pink hair goddess.

"Did you know JJ had a cousin?" Cook asked Freddie.

"Uh, no," he replied.

"Cook saw her naked yesterday," JJ piped in.

"She had on a little bit of clothing," Cook defended.

"Talking about me, JJ?" A teasing voice said. They all looked up to see Maggie - fully clothed this time - smirking at them.

"Cook brought you up first," JJ told, making her look at Cook.

"Really? Why are _you _talking about _me_? You don't even know me," she said sternly.

"Your name is Maggie and you're JJ's cousin," Cook replied smoothly.

"That doesn't mean you know me," she bent down to look him in the eye, "So don't ever talk about me again. Got it?" Cook nodded, unaffected by her menacing tone. She stood up straight and walked away.

"I'm going to hang with some friends, tell auntie not to wait up," she told JJ, not bothering to turn around.

"Shit, mate. Your cousin's fit," Freddie exclaimed.

"Back off, mate. She's mine," Cook said with a smirk.

"She seems perfect for you," Freddie teased.

Maggie smiled at the girls as bodies gyrated around them. They headed to a small room that was closed off by a cascade of beads, as if it were a door. They music was muffled, but you could feel the vibration under their feet.

"So, what's your name? I never got to ask," Maggie said.

"Effy," the dark haired girl replied, "And this Pandora." She gestured to a frizzy haired blonde whom sat quietly and stared at Maggie.

"What's your problem?" Maggie asked her.

"Your hair. It's pink," Pandora replied.

"Yeah. And yours is blonde and frizzy. What's your point?" Maggie snapped. The girls sat in tension filled silence until they heard the buzzing of a phone. Maggie pulled out her phone and opened the text.

**Margaret, where r u? - JJ**

Maggie thought about ignoring the text, but instead answered.

**don't call me Margaret, for one. two, at some club. Sly Cat.**

"Someone special?" Maggie heard Pandora ask.

"No, just some idiot."

"Let's dance," Effy suggested and walked out of the room. Maggie watched Pandora follow suit, like an eager puppy.

**we're here. where r u? - JJ**

Maggie rolled her eyes; she hated that she had to be watched by her idiot cousin.

**in the back, you'll see a small room. im there.**

She sent the text, shoved her phone in her purse and laid her head on the back of the leather couch. She closed her eyes and let the vibrations of the music consume her. She felt a cold hand slide up her leg, yet when she looked to see the wanker, there was no one there. _You're fine, Maggie. It'll be okay_, she thought. As she was about to close her eyes again, when her cousin and his mates walked into the room.

"Hey, Maggie," JJ said cautiously. He knew Maggie was one for flipping out or breaking down.

"JJ, I want to go home," she said quietly.

"Okay, Mag," he said and guided her out of the club. She flinched when people touched her, making JJ sigh and move quicker.

"You're okay, Maggie. It's okay," JJ said in a calming tone.

The drive was quiet on the way home, except for JJ saying that Freddie and Cook were staying the night. Once they got to the house, Maggie got out of the car before it came to a full stop and ran to the guest bedroom. She scrolled through her contacts and called the one person she knew would answer at this time.

"Yeah?" the voice asked.

"Reckless?" Maggie choked out.

"Mags? What happened? Are you okay? Do you want me to come get you?" her friend questioned.

"Yes. It's happening again. No. And your mom won't let you leave London to come get me in Bristol," Maggie chided.

"The nightmares, sweetie? And my mom can piss off, you know I'm reckless," she said sternly. Maggie let out a choked laugh at her friend's bi-polar behavior.

"Come get me, Reckless. I'll be waiting outside. You got the address?" she asked. There was rustling on the other end and then a quick, "Yup. I'll be there soon." Maggie hung up and started packing an over-night bag, throwing in everything she would need. She changed out of her club attire and into black shorts - more like underwear - and a black hoodie, not bothering to find a shirt. She slipped on a pair of tennis shoes and threw the bag over her shoulder. She walked to the window and threw the bag out, watching as it rolled off the roof and onto the ground below. She stepped out and walked to the edge, stopping to feel the cool night air surround her. She looked down and to the trellis that was on the side of the house. She walked over to it and climbed down, hoping she wouldn't fall. She went to the front of the house and sat on the stairs, waiting for Reckless to show. The bright streetlights were blinding as she looked to everyone of them; counting them and recounting them until she heard the familiar roar of Reckless' vehicle. She stood and walked up to the car, sighing as she heard her bones crack. The blonde opened the door and smiled at Maggie.

"Hey, Reckless," Maggie said as she threw her bag into the back and closed the door.

"Margaret," she teased. Maggie flipped her off and looked out the window, putting in her headphones, turning it all the way up, and blocking out the rest of the world.

The world seemed to be at a standstill as Maggie put another pill into her mouth and drank the closest beverage to her.

"Slow down there, girly," Reckless said.

"Fuck off, Jenna," she spat.

"It's Reckless, asshole," she replied and stood, leaving Maggie to herself. The house she was in had so many people, all of which did not give a fuck what happened as long as they felt good. The whole room spun around her so quickly, she felt dizzy, yet stable.

"Alright, we got a request for Miss Reckless, ladies and lads. Here's The Pretty Reckless," he said and the crowd hooted and howled as Reckless got on the make-shift stage.

"Will Miss Maggie please get her ass up here?" Reckless said into the microphone. Maggie giggled as she wobbled after standing and making her way to the stage. Reckless pulled her up roughly and thrust a mic in her face. The music began and Maggie realized it instantly.

Reckless looked to her and nodded. Maggie took it as her saying 'SING!' so, she did.

She smiled and gave me a thumbs up before going back to dancing like it was her job. She decided since Reckless' voice was rougher than her own, she would sing the next part also.

Reckless decided to finish the song with me, laughing as guys touched her legs. As every guy stared at her like she was just something they could use and forget, Maggie felt her confidence wear off.

"RECKLESS, I WANT TO GO HOME," she yelled over the music that was playing. Her friend waved her off and went back to the lad she was talking to. Maggie wandered around the house, looking for the exit and ending up lost. She felt the walls close in on her, she couldn't breathe. She felt like she was dying as she went into a random bathroom and called JJ. Yet, instead of her cousin answering, Cook answered.

"Maggie? What the fuck are you calling for at this time?" he asked in an angry tone. Maggie couldn't take it as she broke down crying. "Maggie, I'm sorry. Where are you? I checked your room and you were gone. Are you okay?" She could hear the genuine concern in his voice and she finally replied, "I'm at a house in London. I don't know the address. Please, come get me," she pleaded.

"Alright, listen to me. Go outside and look for the address, then text it to me. Then I'll come get you. You'll be okay, Mags," he told her.

"Thank you, Cook," she said as she hung up the phone and tried to find her way to the front door. She squirmed her way through touching hands and moving bodies as she finally found the front door, walking out and breathing the fresh air. She looked at the address, then the street sign and sent them to Cook. Moments later, her phone began to ring.

"Maggie?" she heard and let out a sigh of relief.

"Cook, hurry. I can't take it. Please," she pleaded.

"I'm coming, sweetheart. I'm almost there. Just breathe." Maggie took a deep breath and smiled.

"Did you just call me sweetheart?" she asked teasingly.

"Sorry, Margaret," he joked.

"Wanker," she said. He laughed and said, "I'll be there soon."

"Okay, bye," she said and hung up the phone. She sat on the near-by porch swing and smiled to herself until she felt the swing move slightly. She opened her eyes and looked at the person next to her.

"Hey, Maggie." the monster said.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"Ouch, sweetheart. I thought I was the love of your life," the monster teased her. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that when she opened them he would be gone. She opened them and he was still there with his demon smile.

"You know, we all miss you, Maggie. Especially me," the monster said and lightly brushed his index finger up her leg.

"Leave me alone," she said through clenched teeth and pushed his hand away roughly.

"Aw, Maggie. You can't say that you haven't missed me. Reckless and I have missed you. Ya know, when she's not screaming my name," the monster said with a shit-eating grin. Maggie felt sick and stood up. She ran, ran away from the monster and the noise. Away from her demons and her past. Her lungs begged for air and her legs begged for rest. She sat down at a near-by park bench and closed her eyes. What felt like moments was hours until she heard her name being called by a familiar voice.

"Cook?" she said groggily. She heard her name again and yelled this time. "COOK!" She heard the screeching of his tires against the pavement as the headlights flooded the park. Cook ran up to the bench and sat next to her.

"I've been looking for you for two hours, Maggie. How could you just scare me like that!?" he hollered at her. Instead of answering, she leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder. He let out a defeated sigh and said, "Let's go home." He picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the car. He set her in the passenger seat and buckled her in, then ran to the driver's side and got in. The drive was quiet as they drove back to JJ's house except for the music playing softly in the background. As they arrived at the house, he unbuckled her and shut off the car. He looked at her sleeping form and smiled weakly. He got out and went to her side, opening the door and picking her up again. He opened the door quietly and went up to her room. He set her down on her oversized bed and turned to leave. He felt a tug at his slacks and looked at her.

"Please, stay. Keep away the monster," she whimpered. He laid next to her and she pulled him as close as possible. The feeling he got when he looked at her confused him. Like his insides were melting for the pink haired girl laying next to him. He brushed the hair out of her face and instead of being the fierce teen he normally saw, he saw a scared little girl who stilled believed in monsters in her closet. She looked innocent, scared, and broken, yet her strength was still there, hidden.

She never looked more beautiful to him.

**This was written to Lullaby by Nickelback.**

**Review, yo.**


	2. Iris

Yo, I don't own Skins.

Fandom: Skins; Gen. 2

Pairing: CookxOC

Summary: It's the summer before graduation and Cook meets a mysterious girl with pink hair. Only problem? She's JJ's cousin and doesn't want anything to do with him. Or does she?

_When Everything's Made To Be Broken, I Just Want You to Know Who I Am_

Maggie woke up with a pounding headache and aching stomach. She looked over to a sleeping Cook and gasped quietly. She got up quickly and ran to her private bathroom. She looked in the mirror, seeing her makeup all over her face and tried to clean herself up. As the memories flooded her head, she felt her eyes water. She wanted to forget everything that happened last night, yet she wanted to remember why Cook was in her bed. Should she just ask or see if he says anything? After making herself, at least, slightly presentable, she walked back into her room and stood over Cook.

"Cook," she said sternly. He stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. She scowled and said his name slightly louder this time. He put one of her pillows over his head to drown out her talking. She huffed, took the pillow off his head and smacked him as hard as she could with it. He jolted up and looked at her."What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why are you in my bed?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"You asked me to stay," he said nonchalantly.

"I what?" Her tone was incredulous. _She _asked _him _to stay?

"Yes. After I picked you up from a random park, took you home, put you in bed and was about to leave, you asked me to stay and to keep the monster away. You sounded so scared. I wasn't going to say no," he said, "By the way, you still believe in monsters?"

"Only one," she replied cryptically. Cook raised an eyebrow at the goddess and said with a yawn, "Well, I'm hungry. Wanna get some food?" I nod and follow him out of the room.

"Margaret?" A stern voice asks. Maggie turns slowly and sees her aunt in the door frame.

"Hey, auntie," she replies.

"Why is _he _in your room?" she asks, pointing at Cook.

"Auntie, I had a nightmare. He heard me crying and came to comfort me. We ended up falling asleep. Nothing happened, I promise," Maggie lied smoothly. Her aunt looked at her suspiciously, then smiled.

"Alright. Where are you going now?"

"Just out to eat. Cook was about to get JJ and Freds, yeah?" Maggie said and nudged Cook.

"Yeah. Be right back," he said and went into JJ's bedroom.

"Now, what really happened with Cook?" her aunt asks.

"Nothing. I'm telling the truth," Maggie said.

"You're mum told me you have a knack for lying. I didn't know you were this good, though," she said. Maggie scowled at her and went into JJ's room.

"Piss off," Maggie said and gave her the finger. The lads stared at her as she walked in and she spat, "What?" They all looked away and stare at nothing in particular.

"Come on," Cook says to Maggie, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"What about them?" she asked as he dragged her out of the house.

"Did you really think we were taking them?" he teased.

"Well, my aunt is definitely going to think something is going on if it's just us," Maggie suggested. Cook nodded and yelled to the lads.

"Come on, boys!" They both stepped out of the room and followed Maggie and Cook. On the walk there, JJ talked about magic and Maggie pretended to be interested -which she obviously wasn't- and Cook noticed.

"We should go swimming," Cook suggested, "Ya know, after food."

"I don't have a swimming costume," JJ said.

"You don't need one, JJ. Just wear your underpants," Maggie said.

"But," JJ began, but Cook cut him off, "It's fine JJ."

"I'll invite my friends," Maggie said and walked into a small, homey restaurant. The lads followed her and sat in a booth, waiting for their waitress.

"Yeah, Effy? Hey, it's Maggie. Me and some mates were going to go swimming later. Wanna come?" she paused for an answer, "Great and bring your mate, Pandora. Bye." She hung up the phone and smiled at the boys. A busty waitress about their age walked up with a fake smile and a fake tan.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Annie and I'll be your server. Are you interested in drinks?" she said in a cheery tone, but you could see she was really talking to Cook. Maggie's eyes narrowed and she placed a hand on Cook's leg.

"I'll have a coffee, please," Maggie sneered. The lads ordered their drinks and the waitress walked away with a look of hate in her eye. Maggie lifted her hand off of Cook's leg.

"What was that about?" Cook asked, "I mean, it's not that I didn't like it."

"Nothing, sweet cheeks. But, the bitch needs to know that Freds, JJ, and I are here also," she replied prideful. Cook gaped at her and she smirked.

"You're friends with Effy?" Freddie asked to break the silence.

"Yeah. Problem?" she asked.

"No." The waitress came back with the drinks and set them on the table.

"You all ready to order?" she asked. Maggie shook her head as the boys ordered what seemed to be a feast. She smiled again and walked away. The group made small talk until the food came and the boys stuffed their faces. While they ate, Effy and Pandora showed up. Maggie smiled at the girls and gestured for them to sit.

"Effy! Panda!" Cook exclaimed to them. Freddie and Effy made eye contact for a few moments and JJ and Pandora smiled at each other.

"So, once they're done being pigs, we're going to leave," Maggie said, causing the girls to laugh. The girls chatted over the sounds of chewing and loud swallowing.

"We're done, gorgeous," Cook said, rubbing his stomach satisfyingly. Maggie rolled her eyes and stood.

"Then let's go," she stated. They all stood and walked up to the counter. Maggie pulled out a hundred dollar bill and put it on the counter with the receipt.

"Keep the change," she said and they walked out.

"Where did you get that kind of money?" Cook asked, putting his arm over her shoulders. She moved his arm off of her and smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know.." she said cryptically.

"My car's right up here," Effy said, breaking the moment. They all piled in and drove to a fairly large pond. Maggie smiled and sat at the edge, dipping her feet in the cool water.

"Last one in is a wanker!" Cook shouted as he jumped into the pond. Freddie and JJ followed soon after and splashed water everywhere. Effy and Pandora sat down next to Maggie and looked out into the crystalline water. Cook swam up to Maggie and pulled her closer to him.

"Come on, gorgeous," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and stood, taking off her shirt as she did. She slipped off her shorts to reveal bruises on her either side of her hip. She pulled off her shoes and jumped into the water. She closed her eyes and just floated in the cool, clear water.

"_I missed you, Maggie. Running around with Reckless and those guys."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_The lads, Maggie! I saw you and Reckless with five other guys, being the little slut you are. You probably slept with every single one, didn't you?"_

"_No."_

"_DON'T LIE TO ME!"_

Her eyes popped open and she could feel the sting in her cheek, as if it happened seconds ago. She held her cheek and went under the water, looking at the fish as they swam past. Their lives were so easy - eat, swim and relax - they didn't have to deal with emotions. Maggie stared at a silver fish as it swam around her until it found another silver fish and they both swam away. She swam back to the surface and looked at everyone. Effy and Pandora were soaking up the rare sun, smiling and chatting. Freddie, JJ and Cook were wrestling - making water fly everywhere - and laughing. They all had no cares in the world, whereas Maggie felt as if the world were on her shoulders. Maggie dove under the water and swam towards the lads. She stayed under and watched the patterns of the water for a few moments before rising up.

"Hey, gorgeous," Cook greeted her.

"Hey, Cook," she said sarcastically. Freddie and JJ gave a nod of acknowledgment and went back to wrestling.

"Let's go talk," Maggie demanded and swam towards the dock, Cook close behind. Once at the dock, she re-dressed and waited for Cook.

"What's up?" he said as he pulled on his pants.

"Come on," she said and started walking. They walked for a while before Maggie finally said, "Cook?"

"Yeah, gorgeous?" he replied.

"Tell me something you're afraid of." He looked surprised at first, but then said, "Losing something or someone I love." She looked surprised at his answer, but smiled. "What about you, Maggie? Tell me about the monster you're afraid of."

"I can't," her voice cracked.

"You won't. Because you don't trust me. I trust you, so why can't you trust me?"

"Because I can't! That fucking monster is the reason I'm here. The only reason I'm in Bristol is because no one can handle me and I can't be trusted. So, you can fuck off." She turned away and walked deeper into the forest. She could hear Cook yelling her name, so she ran. That's what she's good at.


	3. CoffeeShop Soundtrack

Yo, I don't own Skins.

Fandom: Skins; Gen. 2

Pairing: CookxOC

Summary: It's the summer before graduation and Cook meets a mysterious girl with pink hair. Only problem? She's JJ's cousin and doesn't want anything to do with him. Or does she?

"_I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing. The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me here.."_

Cook walked back to the group and sat down on one of the fallen trees.

"Where's Maggie?" he heard JJ ask. He pointed to the forest and JJ began to yell. He yelled about how Cook always did this, he uses people and hurts them. Cook wanted to say that she left him, but that wouldn't make this better.

"We can find her, JJ," Freddie comforted.

"We'll help, too," Effy said.

"You stay here," JJ demanded. Cook could tell it was pointed towards him. He put his head in his hands as they all left. As soon as they were out of sight, he pulled out his phone and called Maggie. It rang twice before going to voicemail.

"_This is Maggie. I don't want to talk right now. Leave your name and I might call back._"

"Maggie, it's me. Everyone's looking for you. Come ba-," he stopped as he heard his own voice. He looked around and saw the light of a screen across the pond. He stood and walked over to the light, hoping she wouldn't run again. She began walking towards him, closing her phone as she did. She knew she was out of sight, but she could see him and that was what mattered.

"Why are you hiding?" he asked, trying to see in the darkness.

"Why not?" she softly asked.

"Do you always have to be so god damned mysterious, Maggie? I mean, fuck," he exclaimed.

"Yes. I do always have to be mysterious," she replied.

"Why?" It was a simple question, but the answer wasn't simple. Maggie knew it because the disgust ate at her like a virus. She couldn't tell anyone and it killed her.

"I can't fucking tell you, Cook," she said, her composure slowly breaking. He continued towards her. He needed to see her, to show she could trust him. He could see her as he got closer until they were mere inches away.

"Maggie, you can tru-" Maggie crashed her lips against Cook's hushing his arguments. He gave into the kiss after a few moments and they fought for dominancy. He let her win, he always would. He groaned as he felt her tongue glide against his and he pushed her against a tree. Maggie pushed him away and shook her head. There was no way in hell that it was happening again.

"Thanks, Cook," she said before kissing his cheek and calling JJ. The taste of cherry chapstick lingered on his lips.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he said as he followed her back to the dock.

"Yeah, JJ. I'm fine. I'm back by the dock. Yes, I will be here when you get back. Bye, JJ," she said and snapped her phone shut. She sat down on the same tree as Cook did before and he sat next to her.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked her.

"So, you'd stop asking me questions," she replied nonchalantly. They stayed silent until the rest of the group arrived. Maggie took out her phone and began texting. She waited a few moments before sending the text to Cook.

**Tell anyone about that kiss, I'll murder you. - Maggie J**

Cook gave her a confused look and Maggie just smiled.

"So, I was reading this quote the other day for summer reading because I wanted to see if I could read a Dr. Seuss book, which I cannot, and I really thought it was deep," Cook joked.

"What's the quote?" Maggie asked, being serious.

"We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love," Cook said, staring straight at Maggie as she stared at her feet.

"Wizzer," Pandora chirped.

"I think it's about time we went home," Maggie said, standing and heading towards the car.

"Shot gun," Pandora hollered and ran to the front seat. Effy got into the driver's seat and the boys put their wet clothes in the back. Maggie giggled, seeing the boys in their knickers.

"Glad I can make you smile, gorgeous," Cook said, though his voice was teasing, he was being genuine. JJ and Freddie got in, leaving Maggie and Cook to sit together. Maggie looked out the open window at the dull light of the stars, feeling the crisp air fly past her. She saw a flash and looked over to Cook, whom was smirking at his phone. She narrowed her eyes and took his phone, smiling at what she saw. It was her contact information, but what made her smile was that instead of her name he put _Always Answer _and the picture he just took of her.

"This doesn't make me want you," she whispered low enough for only him to hear.

"But it made you smile," he said and took his phone back. He was right; the fact that he would always answer when she called did make her smile.

"Shut up, wanker," she said and nudged him lightly. As he was about to nudge her back, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She opened her phone and checked the text.

**I won't tell about the kiss - E.S.**

Maggie looked up to Effy and saw Effy was eyeing her in the rearview mirror. Maggie nodded in thanks and went back to talking to Cook.

Maggie sat on the porch steps, looking at her phone. It beeped as the screen came to life.

**Call Me Hopeless, Not Romantic - Cookie Monster**

**That's the song that reminds you of me? - Maggie J.**

Maggie's heart ached at his song choice. For once, she really did feel hopeless. She couldn't let people in, she switched her moods constantly and probably the only reason Cook is talking to her is because it's a challenge.

**I think you could be romantic. If you tried. - Cookie Monster**

She took a sip of her Gatorade that was next to her and thought about what to say.

**Oh, Cook. I can never be romantic. - Maggie J.**

It was true. She couldn't be and she never would be.

**Really? - Cookie Monster**

Her phone rang and she saw it was Cook.

"Texting not enough for you?" she teased him.

"Not when it comes to you." Maggie smiled and looked at her feet. "There's that beautiful smile," he said and she looked around for him. He was standing across the street, giving his signature smirk. He waved her over as he closed his phone and stepped into the middle of the street.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she whispered to him.

"Come out with me," he said.

"That made you sound as if you're gay. Just get out of the street," she demanded.

"No. Come hang out with me," he said, smiling as he saw a car in the distance.

"Cook, this isn't funny," she said, looking as the car got closer.

"Then, come on." It was as if the car was actually speeding up.

"Okay!" she yelled and jumped over the gate. He then stepped back as the car zoomed past the both of them.

"I hate you, Cook," she said.

"No, you don't. If you did, you would've let that car hit me," he said.

"Don't ever do that to me again," she said through clenched teeth.

"What ever you say, doll," he teased as they walked down the street.

"Where are we going?" she asked, not seeing anything familiar.

"It's a surprise," he said and chuckled. He led her down an alley and smiled.

"What are you going to do? Jump me?" she questioned. He shook his head and led her through someone's garden.

"Cook, this is someone's backyard!" she yelled/whispered.

"Calm down. It's Freddie's and he said we could use it," he said, leading her inside a shack.

"Not to be rude, but what the hell is this?" she asked in awe.

"It's been the place that Freds, JJ, and I always hang out. Ya know, before you came," he teased.

"Well, sorry," Maggie teased back.

"It's fine. I like being with you," he said genuinely. She smiled and pulled a spliff out of her pocket. She held it between her lips as she lit it up, taking a hit. She passed it to Cook and exhaled the smoke.

"I changed your song," he said.

"Oh yeah? Now what is it?" she asked. He took a hit and passed it back to Maggie.

"_Sarah Smiles _by Panic at the Disco," he said. She took a hit and passed it back to him.

"Why _Sarah Smiles_? You do know what that song is about, right?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he said, taking a hit and passing it back to her.

"Cook, listen. Though right now, you're being extremely nice and you're very handsome, I can't be with you. It's not you, it's me," she said.

"That's not something any guy wants to hear. Is this about 'the monster'?" he asked, putting air quotes around 'the monster'.

"Everything I do and don't do is because of the monster," she said.

"Tell me what happened," he demanded. She felt the tears streaming down her face already.

"I was with this guy, his name was Luke. God, I thought I was in love with him. I thought he was in love with me. He wasn't, I knew he was cheating on me. I pushed it to the back of my mind. It didn't matter to me because I was so in love him. I was a virgin when I met him and I wouldn't give it up to him. Well, we were at a small party. We were all off our faces and Luke and I were making out," she paused as Cook clenched his fists. He could tell where this was going.

"He kept saying that he loved me that if I loved him I would've slept with him by now. I wasn't ready, I knew I wasn't so, I kept rejecting it. Everyone was so off their faces, they didn't notice that he had pinned me onto the couch and began to rape me. He kept telling me that he didn't love me and that he was with me just so he could take my virginity. I was so heart-broken," she started crying harder.

"He broke up with me after that. I started getting out of control. Cussing at my mum, staying out until 10 in the morning, flipping shit over little things. My mum got so scared that I'd hurt someone else and myself. Which I had, I had broken my hand punching a brick wall. Not my brightest moment, but I was pissed. I kept having these nightmares of that night. He never spoke to me, but he'd send winks my way and give me thumbs up sometimes." Cook stood, unable to contain his anger.

"So, he raped you, treated you like shit, and then teased you about raping you. What else did he do?" Cook asked, ready to kill this Luke guy.

"I don't think you want to know."

"Tell me, Maggie," he demanded.

"He hit me. Only once. He thought I was cheating on him," she said, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Maggie, I'm going to kill him."

"Cook, no. Please," she pleaded.

"You're telling me that he doesn't deserve to die?" he questioned.

"I don't want you in trouble," she said.

"Fuck that, Maggie. He hurt you. He ruined you for other guys. Better guys," he yelled. She stood and got in his face.

"Cook, are you talking about yourself?" she asked. He just nodded and pulled her close to him.

"Cook, it's fine," she said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Maggie, I don't normally ask this, but will you please just fucking kiss me? Get my mind off of beating the living shit out of your ex," he tried to be sound calm, but it sounded forced. She nodded and kissed him lightly. He smiled and she kissed him more forcefully. It was like the kiss from _The Princess Bride. _Passionate yet innocent. He smiled at her as he pulled away.

"One good thing came from my tragedy." Cook raised an eyebrow at her.

"I met you." He kissed her again and sat down in one of the chairs. She sat down and smiled at him. _Definitely a good thing,_ he thought.


	4. Somewhere Only We Know

Yo, I don't own Skins.

Fandom: Skins; Gen. 2

Pairing: CookxOC

Summary: It's the summer before graduation and Cook meets a mysterious girl with pink hair. Only problem? She's JJ's cousin and doesn't want anything to do with him. Or does she?

_This Could Be The End of Everything, So Why Don't We Go Somewhere Only We Know_

Cook heard his phone buzz consistently as he opened his eyes. He looked down and saw Maggie's head resting on his chest, now realizing that they were on the floor. He managed to get his phone without waking up Maggie and answered the call.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Cook, where are you? My mum keeps asking why Maggie hasn't come down for breakfast yet. I'm stalling the best I can," JJ spoke rapidly.

"I don't wanna wake her up. She's sleeping," Cook said, smiling down at her.

"You better come up with something quick then," JJ said and hung up. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly. She groaned and turned so that she was resting on his shoulder and her body was facing him.

"Come on, Maggie. You have to wake up," Cook said and shook her more roughly. She shook her head against him, making him sigh. He gently pulled out from under her and picked her up bridal-style again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried out of the shed. She opened her eyes and squinted at the blinding light of the sun.

"Are you awake now?" he asked as he walked down the alley next to Freddie's house.

"No," she replied. He laughed and set her down, facing her towards him.

"You're so wonderful," he said, lightly kissing her.

"You can't tell anyone what I told you last night," she said after she pulled away.

"Never," he promised. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Let's get me home," she said.

As they arrived at JJ's house, her smile faded.

"Just call if you want me," he told her.

"Trust me, it won't be long," she said before kissing him goodbye and walking inside the house.

"Margaret Marie Elizabeth Jones," she heard her aunt say. Maggie turned to look at her aunt and then gaped at who was next to her.

"I can't believe you're here," Maggie said incredulously.

"Well, I decided to visit you. You know, see how you are," her mother said nervously.

"I don't want you here," Maggie said angrily.

"That's understandable," her mother replied.

"Understandable? Are you serious? You dropped me off here and then expect me to be okay with the fact that you 'just wanted to visit me'? You wanted to make sure I didn't burn down the house with everyone in it," Maggie said bluntly and stood, "Well, don't worry. I'm happy without you." She walked out of the living room and ran to her room. She grabbed her purse and slipped on a pair of tennis shoes, throwing her sandals into the open closet. She opened her phone and called the one person who would actually answer.

"_Hello_?" he asked.

"Cook?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm going to Freddie's shed. Meet me there," she said and hung up.

She sat in one of the less than plush chairs and waited for Cook.

**I'll be there soon, sweetheart - Cookie Monster**

She smiled at her phone and waited, staring at the door. Her phone began to vibrate and she pulled her eyes away from the door. The number was private and she automatically assumed it was Cook.

"_Margaret. Margaret. Margaret. Did you really think that after I saw you at the party I was going to let you go that easily?_" Luke, her ex, said.

"What do you want, you bastard?" she spat.

"_Now, now. Don't you want to see your boyfriend?_" he asked mischievously.

"What are you talking about, Lucas?" she growled. Their was rustling for a few moments and then, "_Look at your screen, love._"She looked at the darkened screen as it came to life, showing a bloodied and beaten Cook and a smiling Lucas.

"You leave him the fuck alone, Lucas Greene. I swear I will fucking end you," she growled.

"_Just meet us at our old hang out spot. You remember it, right?_" he asked, teasing her.

"Of course I do," she spat. She hung up the call and started running. The air was still and unnervingly hot as she ran to an old, abandoned warehouse where her old mates and herself would hang out. She slid open the rusted door and flinched at the loud squeak.

"You must really like him, love. He loves you, Maggie. He said so. 'Leave her alone.' he said. 'She's mine.' he said," Lucas mocked.

"Where is he?" she asked angrily.

"Oh, he's fine. Just taking a small nap. Don't worry, you'll be with him soon," she said threateningly.

"You don't scare me," she said confidently.

"Oh yeah? Well, come on. Let's go see your boyfriend," he said, grabbing her arm and dragging her up a nearby staircase. He led her down the long hallway and it was like deja vu. She now realized that's what he wanted. He wanted her to become freaked out, by taking her to the spot he raped her. He went into - what was now - the familiar room, but Maggie was strong.

After Lucas shut the door and locked it, he released her arm. Maggie could feel her resolve slipping as she saw Cook, lying on the same couch that Lucas has raped her on. She ran over to him and sat on the couch, putting Cook's head in her lap. Lucas walked over and slapped Cook in the face a few time and said,

"Wake up, wanker. You're lovely little girlfriend is here."

Cook blinked a few times before opening his eyes and looking up and Maggie.

"Hey, sweetheart," he rasped. She could see the finger marks around his neck and traced them lightly.

"Hi, Cook," she said, trying to be strong. He put his hand on her cheek and she smiled. She could feel the electricity coursing from his hand to her cheek.

"Glad I can make you smile, sweetheart," he said, dropping his hand with a groan.

"Alright. Enough with the lovey dovey shit. Now the fun part," Lucas said, grinning maliciously.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Maggie spat.

"Well, he knows about what happened right?" Lucas asked, smiling at Cook now. Cook could only nod and close his eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Well, now you're going to have the control."

"What?" She looked down at Cook and caressed his cheek.

"You're going to rape him. While I watch of course." Lucas had on his demon smile once again and walked over to the couple. "Get up," he demanded. He grabbed her arm and yanked her up.

"Undress now," he said, pulled a small knife out of his pocket. She began undressing, little by little until she was only in her bra and undergarments. Lucas walked over to Cook and shook him violently.

He placed the knife on the small table next to the couch to shake him more. This was her chance. She ran over and grabbed the knife, pushing Lucas off of Cook and holding the knife dangerously close to his throat.

"Cook, get up," she demanded and she could hear him groaning behind her. She smiled menacingly at Lucas.

"I have been waiting to get my revenge on you. For what you did to me," she paused and kicked his swiftly in the crotch, "You know, you pretty much ruined my life. Then again, if it weren't for you, I would've never met Cook." She took the knife and stabbed it into his leg. She threw Cook's arm over her shoulder and walked out the warehouse.

"I'll get you for this, Maggie," she could hear him yelling repeatedly. Once they were safely out of the warehouse, Maggie took Cook's phone and dialed 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?_"

"There's a young man, Lucas, in an abandoned warehouse outside of London. I don't know the address. He beat someone bloody and tried to make me have sex with the beaten person. In self defense, I took his knife and stabbed him in the leg," Maggie said in one nervous breath.

"_We'll be there soon._" Maggie hung up and sat down with Cook. Cook slowly pulled off his shirt and gave it to her.

"I'm the only person who gets to see you in your knickers," he joked weakly. She laughed hoarsely and laid her head on his shoulder. She could feel her eyes become heavy and she let sleep consume her.

Maggie's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in a hospital chair. The beeping of the machines made her anxious as she looked around.

"Oh, Margaret, darling. Are you alright?" her aunt asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I'm fine. Where is Cook?" Maggie asked, ignoring that she had been called Margaret.

"Sweetie, he's in critical condition right now," she spoke softly and comfortingly, "He lost a lot of blood." Maggie tried getting out of the bed, but the world spun around her. She put a hand to her head and continued to get out of bed.

"I have to see him," Maggie said, realising that her voice was still hoarse from her crying.

"Maggie, there's something you should know," her aunt said, gesturing for her to sit down. Maggie gave a worried look and asked, "What?"

"Cook isn't going to make it."

**So, I changed some things about this chapter and the others. Not much, but I didn't want to upload it until I was ready. c:**


	5. Coldplay Kate Walsh & T-Swizzle

Yo, I don't own Skins.

Fandom: Skins; Gen. 2

Pairing: CookxOC

Summary: It's the summer before graduation and Cook meets a mysterious girl with pink hair. Only problem? She's JJ's cousin and doesn't want anything to do with him. Or does she?

**I decided to make one of these, because I always write my stories to music. **Chapter Playlist: _The Scientist by Coldplay, Fix You by Coldplay, All This Time by OneRepublic, Your Song by Kate Walsh, Red by Taylor Swift_

"What do you mean that he might not make it?" Maggie asked, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Maggie, he lost a lot of blood. He had internal bleeding and severe blows to the head," her aunt said, her tone comforting.

"He can't die. He can't leave me alone," Maggie cried. Her aunt hugged her tightly while she cried and mumbled apologies.

"Maggie, it's alright. No one is mad at you and this isn't your fault. It wasn't your fault that you were raped and it wasn't your fault that Lucas had kidnapped Cook. None of this was because of you," her aunt reassured.

"I have to see him." Her aunt nodded and helped her down the hall. The sounds of multiple machines echoed through room. She sat in the chair closest to the bed as her aunt silently left.

"Hey, Cook. I know you can't say anything, and I know you would if you could, but I just wanted to say that I love you. I really fucking love you. So much it hurts and I've never felt that before. It scares me that you have that much influence over me," she pauses as she gasps for air, "The fact that you might not live really hurts. I don't know if I can handle that, Cook."

"Just please stay alive. I know that may be asking a lot," she reached over and gently grabbed his hand, "but, I need you. Damnit, I love you." Traitorous tears finally fall from her cheeks and Maggie just wiped them away. She grazed her thumb over his scarred knuckles softly then stood, the silence unsettling. "I'm so sorry. You never have to see me again."

She walked out of the room and back to her own. She slowly slipped on her clothes and shoes - she just wanted to leave and go away as far as possible. Her aunt came back in the room, this time with JJ and her mother.

"We signed you out, honey. You'll be going home with your mom," her aunt said as they walked out of the hospital. Maggie just shrugged and got into her mother's car.

Her mother tried to make small conversation as Maggie just laid her head on the window, looking up at the dark grey sky. Her mother placed a hand on Maggie's shoulder as she drove to London.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Cook was just waking up. He squinted at the bright fluorescent lights as he clutched his throbbing head. He looked around at all the beeping machines and to the IV placed into the crook of his elbow. He looked over to JJ, whom had stayed quiet since Maggie had left. Mostly because he dreaded having to tell Cook, especially after hearing what she had said.

"What's up, buddy?" Cook asked, his voice hoarse from dehydration. JJ looked down at his feet and mumbled, "She's gone." He looked up at Cook, whom had a confused look on his face.

"What?" JJ gave him a sad look and Cook instantly knew. He felt in his gut; she was gone. He tried getting out of bed, but his whole body ached. He looked down to see bruises litter his body.

"Cook, you can't get out of bed. Just stop," JJ said, trying to avoid glancing at him.

"JJ, I can't. I need to see her. Hell, I just need her," Cook said, fighting through the pain.

"Cook, she doesn't want to see you. Why do you think she left?" JJ lied. His mother lied about the fact that Cook was dying, they just couldn't be together. A broken look flashed across Cook's face then he shrugged.

"Whatever. If she doesn't want me then I sure as hell don't want her. I can get any girl I want," Cook reasoned, mostly to himself. He just couldn't believe that she didn't want him. He laid back down and turned on the overhanging TV.

* * *

In London, Maggie was laying on her small bed, flipping through a magazine. She looked over to the window, disappointed that the sky was still grey. She hoping for at least a little sunlight. She opened her phone as it vibrated.

**Hey Mags. I know you hate me but I miss you, girl. - Jenna**

**Fuck off, Jenna. - Maggie**

She whipped the phone across the room and watched as it broke into pieces. She needed a new phone, anyway.

"MAGGIE! DINNER!" she heard her mother holler. She walked slowly down the stairs, not being very hungry. She might as well, though. She hadn't spent much time with her mother since they had gotten back a few weeks ago, nor had she ate much.

"Hello, mum," she said and gave her a surprised look. "What?"

"That's the first word you've said in three weeks, Maggie," her mother said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"There's no need to get emotional," Maggie said and sat at the table.

* * *

Back in Bristol, Cook was walking down the street with an unknown blonde. She was still laughing falsely at something Cook had said earlier. Cook just rolled his eyes and said, "You know, I'm not feeling all that great. Have fun." He walked in the opposite direction to JJ's.

As he arrived, he saw JJ's mother working in the garden. He gave her a brief hello and then walked inside to JJ's room. As usual, JJ was building a model airplane. He looked around the room silently at the amount of airplanes he had done. He then realised he hadn't been in this room since Maggie left. He had a sense of emptiness as he saw.

"Hey, J." JJ looked up at his best friend and for the first time in weeks, they hugged.

"I miss her too, Cook," JJ said. They both pulled away and sat in silence. It felt as if she had died instead of just being in London.

"Well then, let's go see her," Cook suggested and JJ shook his head.

"We can't. She doesn't want to see us." The statement brought back painful memories but then Cook said, "I'll just go without you then." JJ shook his head again as they both left. JJ's mother gave them a look as they walked to the train station.

The train ride was quiet as they both stared out the windows. As the train arrived at the London station, Cook and JJ ran off the train. JJ pulled out his phone and called Maggie's cell phone. There were two rings before going to her voicemail.

"_This is Maggie. I don't want to talk right now. Leave your name and I might call back._"

* * *

Maggie felt her new phone vibrate in her pocket and saw JJ's number. She shook her head and pressed end, sending the call to voicemail. She closed her eyes as she felt the cool London air whip around her as she walked throughout the plaza. She opened her eyes as she walked into a small coffee shop. She took off her hat and tossed it in to her bag. As she walked up to the counter, she saw a plethora of curly locks, making her think of JJ.

"Small latte, please," she said as she walked to the 'pick-up' counter. She looked back over to the curly haired boy and watched as a tattooed boy sat next to him.

"Cook?" she asked as the boy looked to her.

"Maggie." He walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead. Oh god, you were dead," Maggie cried.

"I wasn't dead. Who told you I was dead?" Cook asked.

"My aunt," Maggie replied, looking to JJ. JJ got a scared look in his eyes as they both looked at him.

"JJ told me that you didn't want me anymore." Tears started falling down Maggie's cheeks as she wrapped her arms tightly around Cook. Cook did the same as she cried. She didn't know whether they were tears of joy or grief, but it felt good to finally cry.

"I love you," she whispered, scared of his reaction.

"I love you, too." She looked up as she stopped crying and kissed him, uncaring of the onlookers in the coffee shop. He tangled his fingers in her vibrant pink hair as she pulled away.

"I knew you loved me."


	6. Love Love Love

Yo, I don't own Skins.

Fandom: Skins; Gen. 2

Pairing: CookxOC

Summary: It's the summer before graduation and Cook meets a mysterious girl with pink hair. Only problem? She's JJ's cousin and doesn't want anything to do with him. Or does she?

Chapter Playlist: _Paperweight by Joshua Radin ft Schuyler Fisk,_ _Don't You Ever Forget About Me by Sleeping With Sirens, Only You by Matthew Perryman Jones_

As Maggie sipped at her latte, Cook told her of the things he had done while she was gone. He told her of all the girls and the parties as she smiled with non judgmental eyes. He could of sworn they twinkled when he had told about a party at an abandoned warehouse. Then Maggie told Cook of what she did while he was gone.

In all actuality, Maggie had done nothing. No drugs, smoking, drinking or partying. She just didn't feel right doing all that stuff in London, she had decided that it was because Cook wasn't there. Everything she didn't do is because she wanted to do with him.

Cook reached over and grabbed her hand, a grin adorning his face. For the first time, Cook felt truly happy and loved.

"I missed you, Maggie," he said, rubbing her knuckles. JJ cleared his throat, making them both laugh.

"I missed you, JJ," Maggie said with a laugh. JJ hugged his cousin awkwardly and then smiled.

"Come back to Bristol with us," Cook suggested and smiled encouragingly. Maggie shook her head and let go of his hand.

"I can't go back, Cook. It's better here," Maggie said and threw away her empty cup.

"But, Maggie. I came here to be with you and you don't want to be with me? But, I thought you loved me. That was the whole point of coming here and telling you," Cook seethed.

"Cook, this is for you own good. Me being in Bristol with you; it's just not a good idea. I'm protecting you from my past. My ghosts and my skeletons in the closet. I can't have you hurt anymore than before. I love you enough to let you go," Maggie whispered.

"I love you enough to face all your demons with you. You don't have to worry about me, Maggie. I can take care of myself. I'm just going to hurt without you because I need you, Mags." Maggie still shook her head and stood, pushing in the chair.

"I'm sorry, Cook," she said as she left the cafe. JJ patted Cook on the back and said, "I'm sorry, mate."

As Maggie walked into her house, she dropped her keys into the bowl and kicked off her shoes. She walked up to her room and locked the door. She laid on her bed, grabbed a pillow and screamed. Screamed until her throat burned and her lungs were begging for air. She couldn't believe that she was dumb enough to let him go by, to just leave him. Then again, she was stupid.

**One Year Later**

As the school year was coming to a close once again, Cook sighed as he watched Freddie and Effy happily holding hands. It had been a year since he had seen Maggie and he hadn't really talked to JJ in a while. Just then, he saw JJ walking out of the school and talking to Thomas.

"Hey, J," he greeted with a nervous smile. JJ couldn't help but glare at his friend.

"Hi," he spat. JJ normally didn't have a mean bone in his body and he wasn't mad about Cook ignoring him. It was the fact that he had let Maggie go again. He wouldn't tell him that Maggie was already at JJ's house, waiting for her cousin. "Listen, Cook. I've gotta get home, I got family waiting there."

"Family? Is Maggie there?" Cook asked, his heart pounding. JJ just shook his head and walked away with Thomas. Cook huffed and walked in the opposite direction.

He decided to call the one person who would listen to him.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Freds. Can we meet in the shed?"

"_Sure. Give me about 20 minutes. Maybe 30._"

"Alright, adios amigo." He hung up with a laugh and headed to Freddie's shed. He'd know what to do, he did fight for Effy. That's what Cook had to do for Charlotte; he had to fight and protect her no matter what. Because he loved her and he always would love her. His pink haired goddess.


End file.
